This invention relates to a ladder for use with a recreational vehicle, and in particular to a ladder being mountable for access to an upper or roof area of the recreational vehicle and being further removable from the recreational vehicle for use as a standard step ladder.
It is well known to have ladders mounted to or otherwise attached to recreational vehicles. Typically the ladders are mounted at the back end or sides of the recreational vehicle to allow access to the roof. Equipment or other goods may be stored on the roof of the recreational vehicle and access also allows cleaning and maintenance of the roof or any fixtures extending from the roof, such as air conditioning units.
Furthermore, many recreational vehicle owners travel with a step ladder to allow access to the roof of the recreational vehicle at points other than where the ladders are mounted. Step ladders are also used for other purposes, such as at a camp site where access to an elevated position is desired. A problem is that storage space is limited and at a premium in recreational vehicles, so it is difficult to find a suitable and secure place to store the step ladder for travel and while camping. As closet space is limited, some recreational vehicle owners will use straps, ropes, or bungee cords to mount a step ladder to the recreational vehicle's attached ladder or to other areas on the exterior of the recreational vehicle where the ladder might be secured. Such mounting may impair the use of the recreational vehicle's attached ladder, cause an unsightly appearance or cause a hazard if it becomes dislodged during travel. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a combination step ladder that can be attached to and serve as the main ladder of the recreational vehicle for access to the roof thereof and/or is removable for use apart and away from the recreational vehicle.